Bufkin (Video Game)
Bufkin is a winged monkey that serves as Fabletown's librarian. He lives in the Business Office and is an ally to Bigby and Snow, often providing them with information about the magic items or other Fables. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith Bufkin is first seen after Crane leaves for his massage, hiding with the bottle of wine he wanted. Snow chastises him for taking the wine without knowing who it belonged to, then sends him off to find books that she and Bigby can use to discover the identity of the girl they found murdered. He soon returns, and translates for Bigby as he browses them looking for clues. Upon discovering the name of the girl's Fable to be "Allerleirauh", Bufkin looks up her story and reads it aloud for the two, revealing her name to be Faith. He marks her as deceased and gives Snow the name of her husband, Prince Lawrence. Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors Bufkin again appears in the Business Office when Bigby enters to question TJ. He and Snow talk while Bigby looks around the office. Bufkin later accompanies Bigby and Snow to the Witching Well Chamber to examine the body TJ found. When Snow notices that the girl's glamour is imperfect, Bufkin mentions that it's technically not illegal to produce glamours outside of the 13th Floor, opening up the possibility that she used a black market one. When her glamour wears off completely and she is revealed to be a troll, Bufkin is shocked. He stays with Crane in the chamber when Bigby and Snow leave for the Trip Trap. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Bufkin turns out to have witnessed Crane smashing the Mirror while he was drinking on the rafter. He wasn't able to stop him. When Snow, Bigby and Doctor Swineheart are in the business office, Bufkin is busy with trying to piece together the Mirror. He is unable to fix it due to the fact that a shard is missing, which they deduce was taken by Crane. If spoken to by Bigby afterwards, Bufkin reveals that Crane called a witch before he left and set a meeting with her at 2:00 AM. He later is called upon when Bigby and Snow discover a missing page in the Fabletown book of magical items. He explains that each item is assigned to someone in the community, and that the witch must be the owner of whatever item is missing. Bluebeard then enters and demands to know where Crane is. Bufkin accidently tells him about the witch, causing him to want to be involved in the hunt. If Bigby doesn't visit Crane's apartment first, he arrives there to find Bufkin waiting next to the fireplace. He explains that Bluebeard burned several items in the apartment, and that he was unable to stop him. If Bigby has learned Greenleaf's name, he asks Bufkin if he's heard of her, but he says he hasn't. Bufkin sullenly says that he'll tell Snow about the circumstances, and Bigby can tell him it isn' this fault before leaving. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing Bufkin is seen on Snow's desk while Toad and Bluebeard are arguing with her, and announces Bigby's prescence when he returns. Bigby hands him the Magic Mirror shard so he can get to work repairing it, but he soon requests the sheriff's assistance. Bufkin explains that the shard won't fit with the rest, and he asks Bigby what it has gone through. He eventually brings up Bloody Mary, which Bufkin deduces as the reason for the problem considering her infamous relationship with mirrors. He soon has it in working order and calls Snow and Bigby over. Snow first asks to see Crane, who is shown to be in the process of being sent to Paris by Mary, who soon cuts off the Mirror's vision. Then, if Bigby doesn't rhyme in his request to see the Crooked Man, Bufkin does it for him. Personality Bufkin has a jolly and childish nature. He loves to drink and relax in the Business Office and generally is regarded as being a bit of a troublemaker. Nevertheless, he is a helpful and loyal ally to Bigby and Snow. Despite his seemingly childish nature, he possess vast knowledge about the magical items, spells and history of the other Fables. Book of Fables Entry Bufkin is the talking, winged monkey from the land of Oz. Now, as Fabletown's librarian, he spends his time reading and stealing the deputy mayor's booze. He's prone to mischief, so when something goes wrong he assumes he'll receive the lion's share of the blame. He's helpful when he wants to be, but most of the time he'd rather be drinking. Someone would have fired him a long time ago, but he's the only one who can make sense of the filing system. Appearances *''Faith'' *''Smoke and Mirrors'' *''A Crooked Mile'' *''In Sheep's Clothing'' Trivia *Bufkin is voiced by Chuck Kourouklis, who also plays Toad in The Wolf Among Us as well as Hershel in The Walking Dead. * Bufkin is currently the only animal Fable to appear in all 4 of the episodes released so far. Category:Book of Fables Category:Fable Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive